1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to benches adapted to support the weight of a user. In particular, this invention directs itself to bench systems wherein the user may sit or lie at varying angles with respect to a base surface and use differing muscle groups for exercise purposes. Still further, in particular, this invention relates to an adjustable and collapsible bench system including a body support mechanism which is displaceable in a plurality of directions to particularly orient and position the user in a predetermined and varying orientation with respect to an external structure and/or a base surface. More in particular, this invention relates to a bench system having rotational mechanisms which allows the body support mechanism to be moved longitudinally and inclined at a plurality of angles. Still further, this invention directs itself to a bench system where rotational displacement mechanisms allow the bench system to be collapsed into a substantially planar contour to reduce the dimensional extent of the bench system for either transportation or storage purposes. Still further, this invention relates to a bench system which is stabilized on a base surface through a stabilizing frame which is secured to a leg member which in itself interfaces with the base surface. More in particular, this invention relates to a bench system whereby a central base frame mechanism incorporates an L-shaped beam construction whereby the body support mechanism 16 may be mounted to the base frame mechanism at a plurality of locations to increase the orientation variability of the body support mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Bench systems for use with exercising devices or otherwise are well known in the art. Adjustable bench systems are also known however, in some prior art systems, the body support mechanism is movable only between a limited number of inclined angles. In such prior art systems, a singular dimensional displacement of the body support mechanism limits the different types of exercise activities for which the prior art bench systems may be used. Furthermore, in other prior art systems employing full size benches, mechanisms are not provided to allow for collapse of the bench to reduce the overall dimensional extent of the bench for either transportation and/or storage.